We've Got Tonight
by Sabrina Lonewalker
Summary: This is my first song fic but the song seemed to fit perfectly. The Eighth Doctor and Grace have a date.


**This started out as a video I made and posted on YouTube. My Channel is called Suriana52. It just seemed to fit the relationship between Eight and Grace. The story followed later. Hope you read, enjoy and review.**

**"We've Got Tonight" was written and recorded by Bob Seeger**

**We've Got Tonight**

**by**

**Sabrina Lonewalker**

**He walked up to the door of the house in San Francisco and smiled, pulling the door key from his pocket. He smiled, remembering the night she had given it to him. It meant a great deal to him, that she trusted him enough to enter her home, her place of refuge, while she wasn't there. He unlocked the door and went in, turning on the lamps from the central switch.**

**That was when he saw the envelope on the table inscribed with her flowing handwriting and two words, "My Doctor," He opened it and read,**

**"My Doctor,**

**I may be late tonight for our date. An emergency case came in and I was called away. It involves surgery and I really don't know when I'll come home but, rest assured, I will be there. Make yourself at home and I'll be home when I can,**

**Love, Grace"**

**He smiled, Grace was so giving when it came to her patients. It was one of the many things he loved about her. It was also the main reason she had declined his request for her to go with him when he left the first time back in 1999. He had understood her reasoning but it had not stopped him from being a little hurt. There were so many things he wanted to show her but, he respected her dedication to her work and her patients.**

**He removed the navy blue frock coat he was wearing and hung it in the small closet off the entrance hall then, he made himself a cup of tea. As he waited for the kettle to boil, he turned on the music player and was pleased to hear the strains of Puccini's "Madame Butterfly" float through the room.**

**He sat back, his eyes closed, listening. When the kettle began whistling, he walked into the kitchen, made his tea and returned to the sofa to listen. As he sipped his tea, "Un Bel Di" began to play and he set the cup down on the table. As the notes swelled, tears were falling unchecked down his cheeks. Pucinni's music had always had this power, to stir the emotions, bring feelings to the surface.**

**As the notes faded away, he wiped his eyes and then heard a voice, "I know, it always makes me cry too." The Doctor got to his feet and turned, "Grace!" She smiled and walked into his embrace. "How did your emergency go?" He asked as he took her coat and kissed the back of her neck. She smiled but he could see she was tired.**

**She sat on the sofa and he sat beside her, his arm around her shoulders. "He's going to be all right. It was a little dicey at first but, he's ok. I'll check back in the morning. Right now, I'd like to forget the rest of the world, ok?" The Doctor nodded, "I understand." He kissed her forehead and smiled as she relaxed against him.**

**They were both glad they had made this agreement, a date, whenever he could make it back to earth and he managed, always letting her know when he was coming. After the opera was finished, Grace was surprised to find the Doctor had made dinner! He really was full of surprises. It was one of the reasons she loved him. **

**As they sat at the table, he told her about his recent travels and let a note of entreaty creep into his voice. He still wanted her to come with him. He tried every time he came to see her and everytime, Grace declined. She smiled as he tried again. "Don't you ever give up?" she asked. He smiled, "No, there are so many things out there I want to show you, to share with you."**

**She shook her head, "You know why I won't go. I told you the first time you asked." His face fell a little, "I know, Grace but, I like to think that maybe, someday, you'll say yes, at least for one trip." Grace laughed and he smiled, how he loved her laughter. He loved her in spite of himself.**

**After dinner, they retreated to the small room with two sofas and some overstuffed chairs. After pouring them each a glass of wine, Grace sat on the end of one sofa and the Doctor sat beside her. Usually they talked, listened to some of her opera cds. Sometimes they made love up in her room and he would be gone when she awoke. She was sad those times but understood. She leaned her head on his shoulder and his arm went around her.**

**She pressed the button on the remote for the music player and an old song began to play.**

**"I know it's late, i know you're weary**

**I know your plans don't include me**

**Still here we are, both of us lonely**

**Longing for shelter from all that we see**

**Why should we worry, no one will care girl**

**Look at the stars so far away**

**We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?**

**We've got tonight babe**

**Why don' t you stay?"**

**The Doctor turned to look at Grace and she smiled. He started to speak but she placed a finger on his lips and indicated he should continue to listen, he did.**

**"Deep in my soul, i've been so lonely**

**All of my hopes, fading away**

**I've longed for love, like everyone else does**

**I know i'll keep searching, after today**

**So there it is girl, i've got it all now**

**And here we are babe, what do you say?**

**We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?**

**We've got tonight babe**

**Why don't you stay?**

**He rested his chin on her head, listening intently, how had she known so perfectly what he had been thinking?**

**I know it's late, i know you're weary**

**I know your plans don't include me**

**Still here we are, both of us lonely**

**Both of us lonely**

**We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?**

**Let's make it last, let's find a way**

**Turn off the light, come take my hand now"**

**Grace stood up, extended her hand to him. He smiled, placed his hand in hers and they headed upstairs as the song finished on the player.**

**"We've got tonight babe**

**Why don't we stay?**

**We've got tonight babe**

**Why don't you stay?"**

**Grace closed the door of her room behind them and, at least for one night, they pretended that they would be together forever, even though she knew that when she woke up, he would be gone again.**

**Finis**


End file.
